


Campfire...

by aSoulsRain



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSoulsRain/pseuds/aSoulsRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 to What If?...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfire...

2031\. Night time in the middle of nowhere.

“You asked me why I tried to kill you. You’re asking the wrong question. Ask me why I couldn’t. We’re still brothers. And as much as I hate that — let me tell you, I do…That’s never gonna change.”

The words where a monotonous drone in his head. In that split second before he told Bass to run, the second that Bass was holding his stare, exposing all the love he had for Miles, he still couldn't tell him… "It's because I love you more than anything in this world and I need you inside me in every way imaginable."

But he didn't say it. Better to let his soulmate run and hopefully get away and live another day. Just that one brief second, he had almost said it. He loved him. He desired him. He wanted Bass to be his and only his for the rest of his life.

So that's why he was laying on a cold ground, campfire on one side, Bass on the other. So lost in thought, he didn't notice Bass scoot closer. He really acted like he had his shit together. No one knew all the evil things he had done, the thousands he either murdered or had murdered in the name of the Monroe Republic. Yeah, maybe he had started this but Sebastian had let the animal rule and then his world fell. And he had let him do it. Now he lay next to Miles, dirty, torn clothes, stinking pretty bad but still beautiful. Always so damned beautiful. Every time Bass smiled, Miles melted and felt 16 all over again. 

He growled and rolled over, clenching his eyes shut. He really had his shit together, didn't he? Yeah, right. It was easier to play like he had it together to keep everyone from finding out that he was a lonely boy that just wanted to be loved on the inside.

Miles woke some time later, warm, cozy and completely hard. He didn't move cause he knew someone was pressed against him and half thought it was a woman. Then he smelled that spicy familiar scent and realized Bass had moved over to him in the night and ended up pressing his ass into his groin. Miles groaned softly. It wasn't the first time he had done this. Plenty of fighting in the trenches had found them curled up together for warmth, survival. 

This was different. There wasn't a war raging over their heads, no terrorists breathing down their neck. Well, there was but not like fighting in Iraq. 

Bass shifted and pushed into his cock harder. Miles wrapped his around him and pulled him against his chest. This was as close as he had ever come to touching his beautiful man. That little voice rose from inside his skull whispering. "You've never seen him truly love a woman, not like he does you. Wonder why that is…" 

"Shut up," he mumbled. That little fucking voice always pointed out the obvious things that Miles tried desperately to avoid. His hand absently caressed Bass' chest, his cock straining to be free.

"I wonder if Bass likes being the top or the bottom…hmmm…" it said again. 

"Shut up," Miles growled louder. Bass mumbled in his sleep and pressed his hard into Miles. Oh Shittttt… Miles groaned inwardly. His cock was so hard it hurt. 

His hand wandered to Bass' stomach, caressing a washboard stomach, smooth skin, but froze when his fingers touched a buckle. He couldn't go there. Could he? He'd never taken advantage of a woman and sure wasn't about to commit his first rape on a man. Not Bass. But damned if he wasn't tempted. 

"I wonder if he's tempting you? Maybe trying to tell you something…?" The voice said again.

Miles nuzzled the back of his neck, conflicted, torn, heartbroken and completely in love and lust. No matter what this man had done in their past, he was still his. No matter what anyone said. Bass Belonged to him. And he to Bass. 

"Miles." A soft gravely voice drifted out in front of him.

"Yeah?" Miles uttered in a bare whisper.

"Not tonight. I have a headache," Bass mumbled.

Miles froze then chuckled. "Dick."


End file.
